


Strange New Feeling

by garbagefluff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Budding Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Longing, M/M, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagefluff/pseuds/garbagefluff
Summary: Fenris finds himself attracted to a mage and is unsure how to deal with this new feeling.





	

Fenris didn't know why Hawke continued to visit. After having essentially tricked him into killing the slavers, he felt obligated to pay off this debt and help as he could, but he never thought Hawke would take any interest in him personally.

Yet, here Hawke was sitting in Danarius' old mansion, listening to him ramble about the life he was trying to escape.

Truth be told, Fenris wasn't even sure why he was telling Hawke anything. The man was a mage after all. He should feel uneasy and guarded around him. Especially being alone in the same room. But instead, Fenris found himself oddly at ease in Hawke's presence. He _wanted_ to talk to him.

He wanted to tell Hawke of his misfortunes and adventures. Of his thoughts and opinions. If not just to finally get things off of his chest, but to hear Hawke respond in that warm, inviting tenor.

And no matter how much Fenris shared, Hawke seemed to always want to hear more. The man acted as though Fenris was the most interesting thing he'd ever encountered. But not in the way Fenris was used to. Fenris had always been treated as some nameless fascination to be ogled and passed around. But not with Hawke. Hawke only ever wanted more stories. Never taking more than Fenris was willing to give. Never pressing when Fenris balked at uncomfortable subjects; simply stating that if he ever wanted to revisit the topics, he was willing to listen.

Oh, and the flirting. Hawke was relentless with the flirting. Fenris was used to people commenting on his looks. He knew he was attractive, but it had always been nothing more than a hindrance. Always drawing unwanted attention, when all he wished was to hide away. Yet, when Hawke had mentioned that removing his lyrium infused skin would be a waste of a perfectly handsome elf, Fenris had felt a rush of heat flush to his face. Which he had, surprisingly, found not at all unpleasant. Even now, Fenris could not help himself from trying to flirt back, making some foolish promise to work on his flattery. He knew he wasn't very good at this, but if he wanted to keep Hawke interested in complimenting him, surely he needed to provide a little banter of his own.

 

After walking Hawke out, later that evening, Fenris remained in the doorway, watching him walk down the Hightown street, for perhaps a little too long. As he shut the door and slid to the floor with a long sigh, he found himself wishing that he had not thrown that bottle of wine against the wall, because, surely, the alcohol would have helped him deal with this strange new feeling.


End file.
